


a useful pet

by spoke



Category: Echo Bazaar
Genre: Drabblevember, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	a useful pet

It’s a muted echo of the bazaars above ground, but no less interesting for that. The candles everywhere certainly add their own distinctive stink to it. I was seriously bored that day, though. Damned Vake as elusive as ever, and nothing to follow it by.

Then I noticed the stall with the ...pets. Some of ‘em you could call pets anyway. I’m not commenting on the others. And this tiny sorrow-spider, couldn’t have been more than a year old...

Damned if I know what drove me to buy it. It’s awfully useful when people don’t want to talk, though.


End file.
